


seasonal

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oh god, hfkjdhg this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasonal

**Author's Note:**

> my fave sort of fic: short and with lots of repetitive lines  
> im gonna dedicate this to cindy because #joogunfeels2k15  
> god bless
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated!!

i. spring

There’s an old lady that lives on the same street as them, and Gunhee stops to look at her flower bed occasionally. Despite her age, she still tends her flowers well, and Gunhee thinks about picking one of the roses off. He doesn’t know who he’d give it to.

He always walks home with Jooheon. But, the day that Jooheon gently bends one of the rose stems, breaking it off just long enough so that it will fit behind Gunhee’s ear… things are different.

Things stay different. And Gunhee stops trying to keep the flowers alive for long, because Jooheon plucks them off and gives him a new one almost every day.

ii. summer

There’s this kind of popsicle that Gunhee likes, and Jooheon knows it. He makes it a point to buy them whenever he has the money, one for him and one for Gunhee, and stop by his house so they can sit on Gunhee’s front porch and eat them.

He always watches Gunhee break the purple ice with his teeth, letting it melt on his tongue. The grape flavor tastes better on Gunhee’s lips, and even while their lips are still pressed together, Jooheon is scared.

Gunhee kisses back and things are different.

Things stay different. And Jooheon stops being scared, because Gunhee isn’t.

iii. fall

There’s a certain kind of satisfaction brought by wearing Jooheon’s jacket. Gunhee forgot his own because he didn’t think it would be so chilly outside, but Jooheon was quick to give up his for Gunhee’s sake.

He folds their hands together, not quite holding but providing warmth anyway. This time, Gunhee wiggles his fingers until they’re slotted between Jooheon’s. Jooheon squeezes his hand and things are different.

Things stay different. And Gunhee stops wondering about how Jooheon feels about him, because he knows.

iiii. winter

There’s nothing grand about meeting in a near silent coffee shop. Jooheon notices that Gunhee is wearing the scarf he bought for him and smiles.

Are we together? is the question asked.

Yeah, is the response.

Things are different and things will stay different. And they stop dodging it.


End file.
